Almost Break-Ups and Definate Make-Ups
by olive.eyes
Summary: When getting into an argument that's really quite serious, is it over for Tori Vega and Beck Oliver?


Beck groaned as he leaned back against his RV. His girlfriend (if she was still even that) Tori Vega had just got into her car and left, screaming. He didn't even know what they were arguing about. He thought hard. Oh yeah, college. He kept making Tori jealous by accident, and she'd found a text on his phone from a girl he didn't even know, asking if he'd consider sleeping with her. He'd dismissed it completely, not even knowing the probably desperate girl's identity, but she'd thought he'd been lying. Even though they were now eighteen, and they'd been together for two years, there were sometimes moments of jumping to conclusions.

Beck went over to the door to the RV, opening the door and kicking his shoes off before collapsing onto the couch. He lay down, his mind wandering. If Tori had just left in that much of a state, was he really going to let it be over? Was it over? He suddenly shot up, and grabbed his keys, leaving his shoes. He didn't want it to be over. It'd never be fully over as far as he was concerned.

He ran to his car, and as soon as he buckled up his belt, his phone rang. He picked it up hurriedly, glancing at the name to know it was Jade. Not in the mood, he groaned again. "What?"

"What the hell are you doing? Vega's just called me, sobbing her eyes out."

"I'm on it." He replied quickly, in an almost dismissive voice.

"Don't use that voice! I'm helping you!"

"I know you are Jade, but we're fine!"

"You're crazy! Both of you! I don't even know how you two are still together, all that crazy in one place."

"I know, we're both mad."

"Is it over this time? Cause if we broke up for nothing, I'll kill you, Andre or no Andre."

"It isn't goodbye."

He hung up quickly, knowing Jade would make him regret it later, but hoping that her boyfriend of a year and four months, Andre Harris, would calm her. He sped through the streets, all the while thinking how lucky he was that the traffic was so minimal.

After five minutes, he finally drove up to her house. Relief filled him when he saw her car parked in the driveway. Running to the door, he didn't bother knocking, and just opened the door, knowing her family were away for the weekend and it'd only be her in.

"TORI!" He yelled, shutting the door behind him. He didn't hear a reply, and the house was eerily silent. He knew she was muffling sobs. Taking a wild guess, he ran up the stairs to her bedroom, and threw the door open to see her sat on her purple duvet with her hand over her mouth, sobbing. "Oh, Tor…" He walked over, kneeling between her legs and gathering her in his arms.

"It's not over is it?" She asked quickly, trying to calm her sobs. Beck took her face in his hands.

"No, baby." He kissed her forehead. "It's not over." She closed her eyes and he held her against him again.

"Promise?" She asked, and he met her eyes, his heart breaking at how vulnerable he looked.

"I promise." He told her, leaning forward and capturing her lips. She returned the kiss, and their lips moved together slowly, savouring each other. Then, as if a switch had flipped, the kiss got hotter, and Tori pressed herself against Beck. Beck returned the passion, knowing that intimacy was what they needed right now, after a break up scare. He lifted Tori from the edge of the bed, and placed her the right way round, carefully positioning himself over her. He kissed her tears away, and lowered his lips to her neck, listening to her soft hum of pleasure. She leaned down, capuring their lips, and unbuttoning the purple blouse she was wearing. At the same time, Beck pushed away for a second and pulled off his long sleeved blue t-shirt, before rolling back and reattaching their lips, throwing the top onto the floor.

The pair smiled against each others lips at the skin contact, and Tori reached down and unbuckled Beck's dark jeans, helping him pull them off before wriggling out of her blouse and allowing Beck to undo her bra. She shrugged them both off, and reached down, unbuttoning her denim shorts and pulling them off with the assistance of Beck. He snaked an arm around her waist, kissing her neck, shoulder and then down to her stomach. He pulled her panties down carefully.

"I love you." He whispered, carefully sliding a finger into her. She moaned slightly.

"I love you too." She gasped, and he leant against her stomach, kissing below her bellybutton as he added another finger. Continuing his ministrations, he didn't stop until he felt her orgasm onto his hand. He removed his hand, and went back to hovering over her. "I need you, now." She whispered, her teeth gritted. Nodding, he reached over her and into her bedside table, grabbing one of the condoms he knew she kept there. Rolling off her, he quickly removed his boxers and opened the packet, rolling the latex onto his length. He rolled back over her, and nudged her legs apart with his knees. He felt her arms wrap around his neck and he positioned himself at her entrance. He stared into her eyes once more.

"I love you Tori." She opened her mouth to reply, but he was already sliding into her. She gasped, and her eyes shut. His hands went to her hips, holding her in place as he thrust into her.

"oh, Beck…" He heard her mumble into his shoulder. Encouraged, he made his thrusts harder, and was rewarded with a low moan. He leant down and attached his lips to her neck, sucking and leaving his mark. "I'm cumming, Beck…" Tori's voice spurred him on as he felt his own orgasm arriving.

He quickly grabbed underneath her knees, and pulled her up, holding her legs up. She cried out slightly from the new angle, and he groaned low in his throat. "Fuck, Tori." He swore, holding on as well as he could, not wanting to leave her unsatisfied.

"I… love… you…" She cried, and he felt her tightening around him, a sign that she'd orgasmed. With the new feeling, he let himself go and joined her. Breathing heavily, Beck rolled off her, pulling the sheets up over them, and pulling the condom off, tying a knot in it and throwing it in the bin next to her bed. He lay back and glanced at her, smiling when he saw her staring at him. He opened his arms and she edged forwards into them, relaxing when he pulled her closely into his chest.

"I love you, Tori Vega." He mumbled into her hair.

"I love you too, Beck." She grinned against his stomach. She held up her left hand, where a diamond ring lay on the finger next to her pinky. "This just proves it."

"And when we get married in how many years time, we'll look back on silly arguments like these and laugh." He told her, and she nodded against him.

"That we will." She replied, her voice heavy and sleepy.

They both held each other, and murmured 'I love you' again, before just lying and drifting off to sleep.

Suddenly there was a bang, and the bedroom door flew open. The couples eyes widened as they found a six month pregnant Jade stood there, glaring at Beck.

"If I wasn't so happy for you two making up, and I really didn't want to see Beck naked, I'd so kill you for hanging up on me, Beckett Oliver."


End file.
